creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Urkhail
The Urkhail are a race of lanky limbed sapients from a "wasteland" world. The Urkhail started off as simple nomads, but have managed to overcome these difficulties and become a fledging space-faring race. The Urkhail however would soon however have new problems to deal with. A mysterious alien race had discovered the Urkhail, and attempted to take their worlds and exterminate them using genetically modified Urkhail, known as the Urvhara to do the dirty work while they moved on with other sinister goals elsewhere. The Urkhail managed to seriously hurt the Urvhara's genocidal campaign, but the Urvhara still continue to be a major threat to all Urkhail kind, and won't be stopped from completing there goal until either they or the Urkhail are exterminated. The Urkhail have recently joined the UFCL, a democratic alliance of free races founded by the Voiasensos and Sculptors. The Urkhail however aren't particularly active members, not out of choice, but more out of necessity since the continued presence of the Urvhara remains a key concern for the Urkhail. Information The Urkhail are a race of extremely lanky sapient beings hailing from an unspecified "wasteland" world. Naturally curled over themselves and using their toes as makeshift legs, they can and will alter their posture to a far more vertical position in order to better view their surroundings whenever they are given the opportunity of height without requiring their more stable "spider-like stance". They are noted for their four, prehensile tentacles that extend out of their mouths, and "wiggle" whenever they speak. They are well-known for their massively elongated eye. 'Original Userpage Description' "Urkhail -- Extremely lanky creatures who can be seen either as very tall bipeds or as stalking, spider-like organisms." Sporepedia Descriptions 'Urkhail Nomad' "The Urkhail's planet was already a wasteland by the time they reached sapience, and their culture took the form of nomadic tribes fighting to survive in a harsh environment. Hiding tentacles was a part of their barely-existent social etiquette." 'Urkhail Socialite' "When society was still planet-based, its utopia-era citizens would often wear objects considered extravagent for their race, showing their success in the wastelands. Everyone wanted to be a socialite in this era." 'Urkhail' "Urkhails during their culture's interstellar expansion age wore very little clothing, believing it would get in the way of their natural agility. They had long ago conquered the wastelands and now had little to worry about...most times." Statistics *'Species Nicknames:' Spiderhangers, Tall Men *'Home Planet:' Unspecified *'Species Type:' Warm-blooded Terrestrial Vertebrate *'Speech Style:' Deep, throaty voices interlaced with strange guttural rapid clicks. Created using a strange pseudolayrnx. *'Lifestyle:' Social Hunters, although civilization has quelled their natural thirst for the blood of prey, making them a relatively relaxed, albeit intimidating species. *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 97% Hunt (36% success rate), 3% Forage (80% success rate -- supplemental purposes only) *'Armor:' Most Urkhail do not wear much armor, preferring their natural agility, and citing that armors inhibit their ability to change posture at will. Despite the existence of nanite armors and microfiber materials, most continue to politely refuse the service. *'Defenses:' With such extremely lanky bodies, they are adept at dodging incoming attacks as a slight movement on their part can cause large dips and swings thanks to the length of their bones. *'Weapons:' Their natural evolution has not given them offensive weaponry that they can utilize to their advantage in modern times. They typically would kill their prey simply, by just picking them up and tearing into them with tentacles. *'Tools:' Two forelimbs have evolved to provide the user with three spindly fingers and an equally-spindly opposable thumb on each hand. *'Method of Eating:' Unspecified *'Reproductive Rate:' Urkhail breed during the spring months of their homeworld once every other year. Doing so during spring allows their young to be as old as possible before the harsh winters, and allows for their first few months post utero to be as gentle as possible. Some offworlders choose to breed whenever they so desire, although most require mechanical surrogate mothers to do this, as their bodies do not "prepare" for birth until the natural time has come; ie, a female Urkhail does not ovulate more than once every other year. *'Gestation:' Males and females breed at the tail end of winter, where spring has seemingly began. Both males and females gestate the zygotes in a specialized organ (the organ is different in each gender), and give birth to them in early to mid-spring of the same year. Technically, males don't "give birth", as they only store eggs in a similar fashion to the female's incubation of her half of the eggs in her uterus. *'Offspring Incubation:' Unspecified *'Number of Offspring:' Up to 100 small eggs per litter. *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' Unspecified *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Urkhail / Urkhails / Urkhailing Physiology Below in this next section, you will find information on the Urkhail's physical appearance, and explanations of things including, but not limited to, their skeletal structure and their senses. Skeleton The skull of an Urkhail is quite elongate, and houses the mouth opening, eye socket, and brain ganglia cavity, but little else. Musculatory System Urkhailing musculature is built to provide swift movements, both for avoiding becoming prey as well as capturing and subduing their own. Respiratory System Urkhails utilize a single sheet lung, which lays just inside the ribcage under the backbone. When they intake air, the ribcage expands, while the other organs are pushed outwards toward the chest. Trivia *For an example of how the Urkhail sound, combine the throaty voice of the Ur-Quan Kzer-Za with the guttural click of the Hands of God (the strange demonic creatures) from James Farr's Xombie. Gallery Urkhail Concept.jpg|Original concept art of an Urkhail. Main image is of its "upright stance" while inset is its "spider stance". Urkhail Family.png|Two Urkhails - like father, like son. Urkhail C&C 1.png|An Urkhail (Creepy & Cute Variant) Urkhail Nomad.png|An Urkhail Nomad. Urkhail Socialite.png|An Urkhail Socialite. Urkhail Space.png|An Urkhail during their interstellar era. Sporepedia Gallery External links are to exact sporepedia articles to the content in question. Urkhail Ingame.png|Urkhail Urkhail New Ingame.png|Urkhail (Creepy & Cute variant) Urkhail Nomad Ingame.png|Urkhail Nomad Urkhail Socialite Ingame.png|Urkhail Socialite Urkhail Space Ingame.png|Urkhail (Interstellar Variant) Urkhail Category:Spore Content Category:Kyklos Galaxy Metaseries Category:Amalgam Online Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Omnivores Category:UFCL Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials